


It's Just Another Day

by Dana_Lise_Holme (RadioactiveRose)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Just another day in 221B, M/M, Romance, Sherlock using Johns laptop...again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/Dana_Lise_Holme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day in 221B for the consulting detective and his blogger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Another Day

"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well John, I would think it was obvious." Sherlock said from the front room, and by his tone of voice I could tell he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the skull that perched on our mantel. I headed Sherlock's words and shut the fridge door with the unhappy conclusion that if it was what it obvious, then Sherlock was experimenting with severed heads…again. I walked over to the table where I kept my laptop, but I noticed it was gone. "Sherlock…where's my…" I stopped mid-sentence as I entered the living room to find Sherlock siting in his chair with my laptop resting comfortably on his lap.

"Why. Why must you always insist on using mine? Yours is right there." I pointed to the corner of the room where Sherlock's laptop sat, collecting dust.

He pulled out his phone, typed something and set it down on the table next to him.

My phone buzzed.

Too lazy, and really John, changing your password won't work. –SH

"Really? You're just going to sit there and do nothing? It's lovely outside, just stopped raining." I said, trying to get Sherlock to partake in a walk with me, I was getting bored being stuck in the flat for too long.

I only got one response. Him glancing up briefly then sending a text.

No. The sunlight burns. –SH

"I see, well your keeping yourself occupied so I'm going out for a stroll. Try not to set the drapes on fire or put any new holes in the wall, I'm tired of Ms. Hudson giving me the what for. I'll be back in an hour." I started pulling on my coat, but right as I opened the door I felt Sherlock behind me, he was feather light to the point where I couldn't even hear him get up, he gently closed the door and as I turned around he pressed me gently up against it. "You know, if you're looking for some exercise, then I have…" He kissed me lightly. "…A few things that come to mind." He whispered as he nipped at my bottom lip. I smiled, letting him drag me off to our bedroom. 


End file.
